Black Pawns
by shrapnil77
Summary: Upset (to say the least) by her numerous setbacks, Selene forms her own group of Hellions to further her (and the HFC's) ends. Canon and OCs. CHAPTER 3 is up, with some violence this time.
1. Lunar Cry

Disclaimer: Marvel owns most of the characters. Please don't sue.  
  
A/N: This takes place after Schism  
The bent metal spine spun, digging into the organic mass in front of it. Further and further it went, finally digging far enough to give its evil wielder what she desired. Selene smiled..  
  
.and removed the cork from the bottle of Chateau Cheval Gris she was holding. Normally she would've had one of her servants do it, but she didn't trust anyone else with these bottles. Over two hundred years old, she had bought them up when that fine winery had gone out of business in 1778. Damn American Revolution.  
  
Grimacing to herself, she violated several rules of etiquette by pouring herself a 16-inch tumbler of the stuff. Normally she observed the rules of fine wine, but not tonight.  
  
"Drowning your sorrows, Selene?" Robero DaCosta asked acidly. "I thought you didn't like him anyway."  
  
"Silence yourself, Black Rook." Selene hissed back. "Hellstrom was not my ideal partner. However, with him gone, and Blackheart gone- the Inner Circle is coming apart around our ears."  
  
"I'd leave too, Selene, but you know me."  
  
"Yes, blackmail is a most useful thing. I just wish I had more material. Why do I always lose?" Lashing out, she grabbed him by the lapels and shook him. "ANSWER ME, FOOL! Why must I always be defeated by those filthy little mutant upstarts? What do they have that I don't?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Sunspot stopped as she drunkenly whacked her fist against his chest. "Hey! Watch it with the hands."  
  
Selene smiled and traced her finger around his face. "I can see straight through you, Roberto. This terrifies you as much as it intrigues you. After all, how skilled must a millenia-old woman be-hurp-?" She hiccuped drunkenly.  
  
"You're on your third bottle, Selene. And I don't want to lay a finger on you- the whole life-force-draining bit is a problem."  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Her face suddenly flared in rage. "I'M -urp- MAD!" She tried to leap up and grap him around the neck.  
  
"You're drunk." Sunspot replied, catching her as she staggered. She started sobbing on his shoulder.  
  
"Why does everyone hate me, Roberto? Even you? What have I done? And why- must I- ALWAYS LOSE?" Her eyes blazed again, and she grabbed his tie.  
  
"Selene, I think Gideon told you what your problem was- Oh, right, you killed him, along with all the other Externals. That's the other part of your problem."  
  
Her manic strength was gone again. "How'd you know?"  
  
"You did this when Blackheart cut loose."  
  
"Ri- ri- rigit." She closed her eyes. "I'm going to sober up now." She slumped in his arms. Five seconds later, her breathing normalized. Sunspot rolled his eyes and called one of the porters to take her to her room.  
  
***  
  
"Roberto, give me those files on the Department H appropriations." Selene demanded.  
  
"Sit down, Selene- you're still hung over."  
  
"My constitution is stronger than that, Black Rook." She snapped angrily.  
  
"Why do you care about Department H, anyway?"  
  
"Insolent. My business."  
  
"Mine too if you want to go prying through my files."  
  
"If you must know, I've decided to take a new tack. After last night, I've decided to try something new."  
  
Sunspot quirked an eyebrow. "Dare I ask?"  
  
"I'm starting a school."  
  
Sunspot thought for a minute. Then: "Bwaaa- ha- ha!" Selene's recovering head couldn't take the barrage of laughter. She pulled her shoulders up, as if trying to retract her head like a tortoise. "That's a good one. I didn't know you had a sense of humor. Seriously, what do you want them for?"  
  
"I am serious."  
  
His grin faded. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You reminded me what Gideon said." She turned and gazed at the ceiling, recalling something from centuries past. " 'You aren't the be-all and end- all of creation, Selene. While you let your vanity trump everything, you're not going to win. You just keep making enemies.' He was right. I need to be more of a team player if I want to see more results."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Selene?"  
  
"Not amusing, Rook. Give me the files."  
  
"Hang on. A school like Xavier's?"  
  
"Exactly, but not limited to mutants." She smiled. "This move is overdue. With my own personal empowered strike force, I can finally make the mark I was meant to." She looked at him with a smile. "And don't bother calling Xavier, Roberto. I'm going to speak to him myself."  
  
He held out the file. "You're crazy. And what do you want this for?"  
  
Her fine-fingered hand took the proffered folder. "I want to see what they're up to. I have some ideas already, but this is a new direction for me. I need material."  
  
***  
  
The sun was at its height in Westchester as the gates of the X-mansion were torn from their hinges. Ignoring the stares of the students, Selene strode up the walkway in full Black Queen regalia. She met with no resistance until she reached the door.  
  
"Now, that wunnit very sociable, babe." Juggernaut cracked his knuckles.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Selene demanded sourly.  
  
"I'm gonna be pounding you into tomato paste if I don't hear a good explanation. Fast."  
  
"I need to speak with Xavier, doorman."  
  
"Doorman? OK, babe, you've just filled out your morgue tag- whuf!" Juggernaut reeled as the concrete beneath his feet slid, carrying him with it. With brutal efficency, Selene carried him down the walk, then flipped him onto his back. The cement rose up, engulfing his head. Selene was about to use the ground to tear his helmets off when she felt cold metal on either side of her neck.  
  
"Let him go. Now."  
  
Without a word, Selene complied to Wolverine's demand. "I mean no harm, little man."  
  
"Ya sure don't talk like it."  
  
"I need to speak with Xavier."  
  
"Not bloody likely. Now I'm givin' you five seconds to clear out, before I get irritable."  
  
*WOLVERINE!* Professer X's mental voice thundered. "Hello, Selene." Added his real one. He was walking towards them from the grounds. "To what do I owe this. er. honor?"  
  
"I take it Sunspot warned you of my visit." Selene said as Wolverine retracted his claws.  
  
"He did. He said something about wanting a personal army."  
  
"Leave it to him to over-dramatize the situation. I simply wish to form a school like this one."  
  
"And involve innocent mutants in your schemes?" Xavier's eyes narrowed. "If you start using children as your surrogates-"  
  
"Xavier, you underestimate me. I would never send any of my students to do anything I would not do myself. Perhaps I wish to reform- or did that thought never cross your violence-addled brain?"  
  
"Not amusing, Selene. But given your millennia of evildoing, a sudden conversion is suspicious, at least."  
  
"Not in the least, Xavier. As you will recall, Mystique and her Brotherhood worked for the government for the sake of protection. I wish to call together mutants for mutual protection."  
  
"Freedom Force, I remember. They became the government's pet mutants. Is that what your propose?"  
  
"Hardly. One school is good, but two would be better- especally a secret one. Since dear Sage and the others defected from your new version of the 'dream,' especially in conjunction with the poor publicity over the Jeffrey Garrett affair, mutants' repuations -especally yours- are in terrible shape. Add that to the fact that the Weapon X program has risen from the ashes, and I would say that mutants must stick together." Selene smiled, then produced her new trump card. "And dear Juggernaut, it seems, has reformed. But you're going to deny me, where you allowed him. Blood is thicker than water, after all." She turned away dramatically. "I do not know why I wasted my time here."  
  
Xavier shut his eyes painfully. "Selene, stop." She turned back, a smile on her lips. "You've made your point. What do you want?"  
  
"Cerebra."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Don't look so shocked, Professor." She raised one black eyebrow. "Ten minutes with your little toy, and I'll leave you in peace."  
  
"Hey, Selly, you have access to the Hellfire Club's files on mutants." Wolverine said. "Why do you want Charlie's gizmo?"  
  
"It is logically impossible to plan for the unknown, little man. I want the cream of the crop as the first students. I already have some prospects lined up, but I want to look around."  
  
Xavier shook his head. "No. I refuse. I'm sorry, Selene, but this could all be an elaborate ploy to get at Cerebra. I doubt I could stop you if your formidable powers were enhanced any more. You may actually wish to reform, but letting you into Cerebra isn't a risk I can afford to take."  
  
"Fair enough. Can I have some of your students, then?"  
  
"Selene, I am this close to ordering you out of my house. 'Have' my students? Do I look like I own them? Your cavalier request belies your claims to reform."  
  
"Professor! Such language- have you been taking classes at night?" She chuckled. "And I never said I was reforming, or what you call reforming. I'm bringing mutants together to help us defend ourselves."  
  
"No. Leave."  
  
"I'll take one student off your hands, at least. Jeffrey Garrett."  
  
"No."  
  
She leaned close. "Bogan is getting angry, Charles, and Jeffrey is still here. Sooner or later, he'll send the law after you. I can convince him to drop all charges, ending the legal standoff here. I will do so- if you transfer Jeffrey Garrett to my tutelage."  
  
"How can you stop Bogan?" Xavier felt torn- the Garrett scandal was getting worse by the day. But delivering him into Selene's hands, that would be worse than giving him to the law. With the law, he had a chance. With Selene. who knew?  
  
"Mental might notwithstanding, Bogan is a man." She struck a pose and ran a finger along her lower lip. "He's powerful, he's dangerous, and his will is adamant. But with proper. incentive, I should be able to sway him. Jeffrey is an orphan- he will be as well off with me as with you."  
  
"Much as I appreciate the consideration, Selene, the idea that I would sell one of my students for P.R.-"  
  
"Chuck, can I talk to ya for a second?" Wolverine said.  
  
*What?* Xavier said telepathically.  
  
*I've been takin' a whiff of Selene. She's hidin' it well, but when she mentions Bogan, her scent changes like you wouldn't believe. He scares the crap out of her.*  
  
*So.?*  
  
*She's going out on a limb, Chuck. Much as I hate to admit it, it looks like she's really serious about this. You gave Juggs a chance. That's all I have to say.* Wolverine broke the mental connection.  
  
"This must be Jeffrey's call." Xavier said finally. Selene smiled.  
  
". that's the deal." Wolverine said ten minutes later. "If you go with Selene, you take a risk of gettin' what your family got- she's a nasty customer. The prof don't trust her. But you'll be fee of Bogan and won't have to worry about showing your face."  
  
Jeffrey glanced between the Professor and Selene, finally training his eyes on her. "Really? Wha- whaddo you want with me?"  
  
"I want to take over your tutelage. I'm forming a school to teach those with powers to deal with them. If you go with me, you won't have to worry about Bogan anymore- if not, you'll be on the run from the law for your entire life. There's no statute of limitations on murder. I can see you're intrigued." Her smile grew wider. "Also, my face is up here."  
  
"Would I still be able to visit?"  
  
Xavier nodded, then gave Selene an inquiring look. She nodded. "Certainly."  
  
He looked at Xavier. "Can I go with her?"  
  
Xavier sighed heavily. "An. understandable decision, Jeffrey. Selene-" he switched to telepathy. *If this is a trick, Selene, you will never live to regret it. Abuse this chance, and you will not have another.*  
  
*What he said.* Wolverine added mentally. *You're playing with nitro, Selly. Don't fumble.*  
  
She nodded. "I understand. I will collect you in two weeks, Jeffrey. By then, it will be safe for you to show your face at the airport. Until we meet again." She turned away, but was stopped by Wolverine.  
  
"Hey, Selly, morbid curiosity- what's this school gonna be called, anyway?"  
  
"The Nova Roma Academy of the Arts. I already have a location picked out."  
  
"Wonnerful." Wolverine said sarcastically. Selene vanished.  
  
***  
  
".in other news, billionare Elias Bogan has announced that he is dropping all charges against mutant killer Jeffrey Garrett. This dramatic reversal was reportedly brought on by a psychological profile by Dr. Karla Sofen, which stated that Garrett was highly unstable due to poverty and abuse in his early childhood. Said report has yet to be released to the press. Now, here's Trish Tilby for a report on the situation in the middle east."  
  
"That's weird." Mrs. Woolcot switched off the TV. "He's after that little kid's blood for weeks, and suddenly some shrink changes his mind." The door slammed behind her. "Hello, Alex."  
  
"Hey, mom. What's for dinner?"  
  
"Spaghetti. What do you-" the doorbell rang. "Hang on." She went to the door. "Hello. Oh. Alex. What's this about? A school? What for- what did you say? I think you'd better come in."  
  
A quite formidable (and hot) looking woman followed Mrs. Woolcot into the kitchen. She was wearing a black suit. She held out her hand to Alex. "You must be Alex. Allow me to introduce myself- Helena Selene, future headmistress of the Nova Roma Academy of the Arts. I'm here to ask you to come to my school."  
  
"Why me?" Alex asked, a horrible feeling of apprehension coming over him.  
  
"You see, the Academy is an experimental school, already accredited, funded in part by Shaw Industries. That company, as you know, has intimate ties to S.H.I.E.L.D." She sat down and crossed her legs. "I've seen your file, Alex. You killed your own father -accidentally-, and your power enabled you to hold your own at the age of nine against the Hulk."  
  
"I'm not a mutant or anything."  
  
"I know, and that's why you havn't gone to Xavier." She smiled. "Shaw Industries is funding this, because they don't want out-of-control super- beings running around. It plays hell with defense contracting. So they're starting this school for children with unstable powers, be they mutants or -as in your case- people who've been infused with the power of an incinerator ray that their father built."  
  
"So what will this school consist of?" Mrs. Woolcot asked.  
  
"Mainly normal school, but with extended physical education, not to mention special training. It's in South America; Shaw Industries has leased the location for the purpose. It needs to be in a secluded area for saftey reasons."  
  
"Safety?"  
  
"It's overblown, actually, but SHIELD wants it that way. The danger isn't any greater than in the 'normal' world, but people get skittish at the idea of so many empowered beings together. I can arrange to have Alex's credits transferred." She turned to him. "You are a freshman, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you want to go to my school for the empowered in South America?"  
  
He nodded again. "Good. What do you say, Mrs. Woolcot?"  
  
***  
  
A fortnight later, Alex got off the plane at La Guardia airport and checked the slip of paper. He was supposed to meet Selene at the Air Comfort Café, where they'd continue to the school.  
  
He wandered around for a while until he saw the place. It looked upscale, posh- just the place she'd be. Stepping in, she saw her sitting at a table with a guy about his age. She was facing away from him, but she hailed him anyway. "Alex- over here."  
  
"Ms. Selene?" He headed over to the table as she checked her watch.  
  
"We have ten minutes." She smiled up at him. "Jeffrey Garrett, meet Alex Woolcot. Alex, Jeffrey. I hope you two will be friends; team cohesion is important."  
  
They shook hands, and Alex sat down. "THE Jeffrey Garrett?"  
  
"Don't be frightened." Selene said with a smile. "He doesn't kill people on a whim. At least not most of the time."  
  
Alex glanced around. "Did he really-"  
  
"Yes, he did." Jeffrey seemed to deflate in shame. "It was self- defense, though." Jeffrey just sat there, looking miserable. Finally, he spoke up.  
  
"So, Alex, what do you do?"  
  
"I have this incineration ray. You teleport, right?"  
  
Jeffrey nodded. "You you burn stuff?"  
  
"I can incinerate what I touch, or use it as a beam. It's a real bitch when handling textbooks or money."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Please, Mr. Woolcot, watch you language. We're in public." her cell phone beeped. "What? Yes? Ah, good." She stood up and dropped a twenty. "Our ride is here."  
  
Together, they headed for the airport doors.  
  
"Cool. A private jet."  
  
"Shaw Industries is footing the bills, and American Airlines doesn't exactly have a Nova Roma airstrip." She smiled and motioned them into the Learjet. "Welcome abord."  
***  
  
Selene was making marks on a paper as the plane flew. Jeffrey was asleep, while Alex was staring out of the window with a glazed look. They had full mobility of the cabin, but there wasn't much to see. In front of her was spread out a large tactical of the Savage Land. Then the satellite phone beeped, maximum priority. She cursed in Latin. There was only one man with that- Sebastian Shaw. She angrily took up the reciever.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What am I doing, Sebastian?"  
  
"You're abusing the line of credit I set up for you. I wanted you to further the Hellfire Club's goals, now that I'm funding you guys again, and you draw seventeen million dollars."  
  
"That's chump change to you."  
  
"I know that. But you didn't tell anyone anything, and I hear you've been talking with Xavier. According to Black Rook, you've been using MY money to fund YOUR little pet project. And from the sound of it, you're starting to deal with Xavier. I am not pleased, Selene."  
  
Her lip curled angrily. "Yes, I am using your money, for the simple reason that I don't want to spend my own."  
  
"Oh, that's a good-"  
  
"GODDAMNIT!" She cut him off angrily. "How many times is it, Sebastian? How many times have you been beaten, maimed, or otherwise humiliated by the X- men? Far, far too many. The same thing goes for me. And do you know why we always lose? Because we never change, that's why. In Rome, I hobnobbed in the highest circles by knowing how to set my sails to the wind. Think about it- our own, personal X-men. If we stay secret, as per my plan, we have a hidden strike force. If we're exposed, we can play the philanthropic line for a public-relations gold mine. We need to be more fluid, and we need MORE PEOPLE. The Inner Circle is all very well, but it has a maximum of ten people, and the criteria-and risks- of admission are too high for most. This way, we have a group to further the Club's ends while playing what the public loves- heroes. Think about it- we could raze Roxxon with the proper team to get at evidence of their crimes, eliminating a major competitor. And all the time, we'll be wooing the public. Even before anti-mutant nightmares like Bastion emerged, our survival has been doubtful. We need an edge, Sebastian- we need our own X-men. What threatens them often threatens us, as well."  
  
"An X-men conveniently under your control." Shaw said wearily. "You win, Selene. What did you think to call them?"  
  
"I was thinking of the old name- the Hellions."  
  
"The other Hellions were slaughtered. You want that hanging over their heads?"  
  
"They weren't led by Selene, but rather the incompitent and lily-livered Emma Frost."  
  
"Ah. So this is a catfight thing, is it?"  
  
Selene pursed her lips. "Hang up now, Sebastian. My patience is within a hair's bredth of ending."  
  
"One last thing- what do you need the money for?"  
  
"Technology, plumbing, power plants- all that nice stuff. Everybody left Nova Roma years ago, so I fixed up the city myself. Now I'm having all the modern conveniences installed. Think of it- a city for our private proving ground."  
  
"You've got it. I'll increase the line of credit." She could hear the happiness in his voice. "You've delivered this time, Selene. Don't screw this up. I don't want any mass fatalities like last time."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
He hung up, and she did likewise. Then she glanced over at Alex, sighed, and made a few stategic memory modifications.  
  
"Whoa! It's like the set from I Claudius." Jeffrey said as the plane descended.  
  
"They got it wrong..." Selene murmured. Then she spoke alound: "Aside from the airstrip and modern facilities. It's just a school of architecture I'm fond of."  
  
"They built an entire city for this?" Alex sounded amazed.  
  
"It was already here. I'll fill you in on it, first history class- until the student body expands, I will function for most of the teaching jobs. I have three assistants, though, who will help out."  
  
As they were stepping out of the jet, the three "assistants" came to meet them. Three men, military-looking, two white and one black. They also had various metal replacement parts.  
  
"Alex, Jeffrey, meet Cole, Macon, and Reese. They will help around here, and teach certain subjects, particularly practical mechanics."  
  
"They look like they've had a lot of hands-on experience," Alex murmered to Jeffrey. The ladder cracked up.  
  
"Yes, they're cyborgs. It was an experimental procedure to save their lives- not available to the public, you understand. For the most part, it's still the the 'concept' stage." Selene nodded to them, and they moved off. "Go get your luggage, you two. The next week is going to be strong on Phys Ed."  
"How come?" Alex was struggling with his suitcase.  
  
"I'll be frank with you- we need your help for the next students. We recruit young super-humans whose powers are a public menace. However, for people who comprise a public menace, the public menaces them back. It may come to blows if we want to be allowed to help these people."  
  
"We aren't going to break the law or anything, right?" Alex asked. "Dammit!" The suitcase slipped from his grasp and popped open.  
  
"You two are desperately out of shape." Selene said. "And no, we have no plans to break the law, but better safe than sorry. Besides, where our next recruit is coming from, there's only one law." 


	2. The Strong Survive

A/N: All disclaimers are in the first chapter.  
"You two sucked royally." Reese said, checking his watch. "I barely broke a sweat. But we're outta time- give me five laps, and you'll be done for today."  
  
"Easy for Robocop to say." Alex said as Jeffery pelted past him. Phys Ed under Reese was pure murder. "He -whouf- just needs to plug in for a while."  
  
"I heard that." Reese said, checking his watch. "Good pace, Garrett- let's see if you can keep it up." He chuckled as Jeffrey staggered. "Watch those twinkies, kids."  
  
"I swear-" Jeffrey panted as he passed Alex again "I'm- going- to- get- him." At the end of the last lap, he stopped and collapsed against one of the pillars of an unoccupied building. Alex finished up and collapsed.  
  
"'Get him,' huh?"  
  
"Not like ... Ryland... or the Talents... or anything..." his voice was interrupted by his breathing. Alex clambered to his feet.  
  
"C'mon. We're already late for Selene."  
  
Selene was standing in the empty classroom when the two of them charged in. She glanced up. "Late again, I see- I really have to talk to Reese about this. Remind him that you're two skinny, underweight teenagers, not one of his own."  
  
"What're we doing today?" Jeffery said, pulling out his homework.  
  
"We don't have a lesson today. I'm going to have you two fitted for uniforms."  
  
"Uniforms?"  
  
"Getups. Ever since Sub-Mariner showed up in his underwear, it's been something of a tradition among the empowered." She smiled. "I can see what you two are thinking. No, you're not 'superheroes' or anything like, but you - we- will be facing combat situations as a nesscessary part of being who we are. We won't go looking for trouble, but we have to be prepared if it comes looking for us. Besides, Shaw Industries has spent quite a bit on new polymers- a field test will be invaluable." She stood up, smoothing her skirt. "Come along."  
  
They fell into line behind her. "And stop ogling me." She added without looking.  
  
"Miss Selene?" Jeffrey began.  
  
"Just 'Selene.' What are my powers? Telepathy, in case you hadn't guessed, and an assortment of other abilities. I'm a witch."  
  
"Wiccan?"  
  
"Witch. A real witch, one who has seen the rise and fall of empires. New Age psedo-magic is nothing to me." She smiled. "Not the answer you were expecting, was it?"  
  
Their footsteps clanged on the metal steps of the basement. The Classical architecture cut off at the first basement, giving way to the high-tech sublevels. Selene motioned for them to stand in a square that had been painted on the floor, then walked over to one of the machines. After tooling with it for a minute, she got it working- something that looked like alike a giant attachable camera flash lowered from the ceiling. "You two had better close your eyes."  
  
"What is that?" Jeffrey asked in a small voice.  
  
"It's an ultra-high-frequency light projector. It's here to map your bodies."  
  
"I passed my physical-"  
  
Selene cursed under her breath. "For your uniforms. Think of it as a quick fitting without pins, or tape measures, or any of those inconveniences."  
  
"You mean like in-"  
  
"CLOSE YOUR EYES." The both complied. There was a bright flash of purple they could see through their eyelids. "There. Perfect. You can open them again." She checked another of the machines. "The uniforms should be out in a minute. In the meantime, Jeffrey, you need a codename."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"When we do get into a fight, it's best if we have them. Advertising our real names is a recipe for disaster."  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
She smiled. "Selene. It sounds like a codename, and I'm a very untouchable person. You two, on the other hand... I was thinking Segway for you."  
  
"Freezer?"  
  
"Not funny, Mr. Woolcot. Besides, it would make people think of that cartoon." She shut her eyes. "Let's see- what have you done that's special... aside from septuple homicide, that is. Ah- here we go. Transit."  
"That's pretty weak."  
  
"You're one to talk, Ashcan." Jeffrey shot back. "It's OK."  
  
"Alright. Ashcan, Transit. When your uniforms come out, we'll test them out. If they're good, we'll go for our first training session." The machine pinged. "Speak of the devil." Demurely pressing a button, the machine popped open. With out a word, she handed each the new uniform. "I'll be back in five minutes. I want you in them when I get back."  
***  
  
"How are they doing, Reese?"  
  
"Better than I thought, but they got a long way to go before they're battleworthy." He fiddled with some of the wiring on his left shoulder. "I got to get this looked at- two shorts today."  
  
"I'm going to test them in a few minutes. We're leaving Saturday morning."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To pick up our next prospect."  
  
"Ergh. Are you sure you wanna do that? I'd give them another month, minimum, before I'd risk taking them there."  
  
"We don't have much more time. According to the navy, the situation there is escalating. Unlikely as it seems, I don't want to risk our recruit getting killed. He's superhuman, but not immortal."  
  
"Unlike some of us." Reese replied quitely.  
  
"Exactly."  
***  
  
"Why do all uniforms have to be spandex?" Alex asked.  
  
"Not spandex- unstable molecules. It's more than an eighth of an inch thick, you'll notice." She said as she donned her gloves. "It's the newest thing in polymers, based off sythetic spider webbing. The fabric is cool in the summer, warm in the winter, bulletproof- though I wouldn't suggest getting in the way of any- flame and acid retardant, stronger than steel of equal diameter, all the while preserving mobility."  
  
"So why do you wear the corset and cape?"  
  
"Corset?" Alex's head snapped up from where he had been fiddling with one of the gloves.  
  
"Those are honorary dress. I won a title- the Black Queen- and that is the uniform for her. It's the counterpart of the White Queen, Jeffrey. Besides, I have more experience than either of you."  
  
"Cool." Alex looked down at himself. "It's OK. The pitchfork logo is cool. What's it for?"  
  
"The Hellions." Selene said, "That's what this team is called. We're going to have to be a team if we want to further our goals- we can't just mix it up and hope for the best."  
  
"It still looks kinda... silly."  
  
"Please, Mr. Garrett, it's not that bad." She looked at it critically. White boots and gloves, everything else black, but no mask. There was also a heavy belt with the Hellfire Club pitchfork on the buckle, and another pitchfork over the heart. "No, it's not bad at all. It gives you full body coverage, unlike most of Xavier's earlier designs." She motioned as she started up the stairs. "Follow me."  
  
She led them out to one of the empty city squares. "You're not up to high- tech threats, yet. I'm going to use my geomancy to animate the ground against you. You have to overcome the obstacles I throw at you." She walked about twenty yards away. "Catch." She raised her hands. Jeffrey stared at her for a second, dumbstruck as she was illuminated by her magic.  
  
It was a fateful distraction. Faster than he could think, he was engulfed in living earth, which was rapidly marblizing. Panicking, his eyes blazed. Selene's earth vice closed on empty air as Jeffrey materialized on one of the roofs.  
  
Ashcan was faring a little better. He had blasted the first two groundslides into dust, but the earth was getting meaner- five fingers had pinched at him at once, forcing him to blast and run. As the dirt reared up under him, he jumped, landed badly, and rolled aside to avoid the next wave of earth, and lept to his feet. Jeffrey yelled and vanished again as the cornice he was standing on detached from the main body of the temple and went crashing down, even as Ashcan dodged a spike that burst out of the ground.  
  
Selene smiled and raised a stone bubble around herself. For twenty minutes she attacked, never letting up the pressure as her two students began to tire. Finally, disgusted, she spoke up. "Think about this, dolts! It can't be that hard."  
  
"Jeffrey- urk-" Ashcan gagged as earth enveloped him like water. There was a blast of orange light, and Ashcan appeared about a foot off the ground. "Get me at her!" As the stone roof liquified under his feet, Jeffrey's eyes blazed again. They both appeared in the bubble, behind Selene. Ashcan poked his index finger into the back of her neck. "STOP!"  
  
The bubble slid back into the ground as the surroundings reverted to normal. Selene turned to them, looking satisfied. "Good work, you two. You forgot the first rule-" Both of them yelled as they were caught around the head from behind by what felt like a giant hand "-you let up on the pressure before I was beaten." With a smile, she bent them backwards with the hands. "I could've crushed your skulls right then, but that would've been counterproductive. Take this as a lesson. What's the vernacular? 'It ain't over 'till it's over.'" She jerked her head at them. "Better than I hoped, not as bad as I feared. Go shower, I'll have the uniforms cleaned."  
***  
  
The construct lumbered towards them, immune to Ashcan's incineration beams. It was created and controlled by the forcefield projector in it's center. It was about ten feet tall, made of solid light. Ashcan cursed as he shot a rock it had thrown at them. This was another 'teamwork' exercise, the fourth in as many days. The monster soundlessly lumbered towards him.  
  
A stone bounced off it's head as it followed Ashcan around a corner. Having an entire disused city was handy for training- it made for good ambushes. Jeffrey Garrett, AKA Transit, was tossing rocks at it. Selene had been giving penalties for using their real names during their training.  
  
"ROCKS? Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"I don't have my powers! What do you want me to do?" He tugged at the inhibitor collar that Selene had put on him as part of the exercise. "If I could get this damn thing off-"  
  
"I know, I know, but we need a plan with what you can do!"  
  
"I can't do anything!"  
  
"C'mon, there has to be a way to beat this."  
  
"Can you burn off the collar?"  
  
"No-" Ashcan ducked as the creature's fist pulverized the wall above him. He ducked and ran, getting to Transit in record time. "- whoof. Jesus, that thing's strong."  
  
"Not too fast, though." They both turned and sprinted to where the street ended in a big, offical-looking Roman building with huge, shallow steps. "Why can't you?"  
  
"I'll take your head off."  
  
"Can you just lean in it with your beam?"  
  
"It's immune."  
  
"Here it comes- get the collar off, now!"  
  
"I'll decapitate you, idiot!"  
  
"You can disintegrate stuff with a touch, right?"  
  
"I can't control it." Ashcan leaned on his beam, the ray of yellow light spattering against the forcefield. The thing didn't even slow down.  
  
"Dammit!" Jeffrey sprinted past, ducking under it's swinging arm. He paused, turned- and yelled. "Ashcan! Get in front of the pillars and blast 'em!"  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?"  
  
"Do it!" Transit was dodging around the thing, trying to keep it in more or less one place. "Try and tip the roof onto it!"  
  
"Better idea! Get over here."  
  
"Com- Agh!" Transit shouted in pain as it clipped his shoulder. "Crap! Al- er- Ashcan, get it!"  
  
Ashcan jumped forward, spraying the bottom of the columns with his incineration ray. The effected areas were quickly reduced to superheated dust, sending the ceremonial arch toppling towards the machine. And towards Transit. Distracted by the pain in his shoulder, he had lost his footing.  
  
It was like it was happening in slow-motion. Ashcan saw the arch toppling, gravity tearing it into a slew of broken rock as it fell. He saw Transit slip and fall, then look up as the shadow of the avalanche for him. He saw comprehension dawn on his teammate's face as a boulder falls towards him. Extending his hands, he lanced out with his beam, squeezing his eyes shut in horror. For what felt like an eternity, he fired- although it was only about ten seconds in reality. He was trying to muster the courage to open his eyes when he heard a strange sound: clapping.  
  
"Bravo, Ashcan. Making the best of a bungle." It was Selene. The rubble rippled under her touch, and the smashed forcefield projector was brought to the surface. "Bringing down the house is an admirable tactic- better it than you, after all." Glancing over at Jeffrey, Ashcan exhaled. He was lying among the rubble, covered with dust, but otherwise unscathed. "But you cut it a bit too fine for an 'excellent.'" Jeffrey fingered his hair- his bangs had been cut down even shorter by the incineration ray. She glanced at the sun. "Look at the time. Yout two had better get cleaned up. But there's a change of uniform for each of you in your dorm room- put those on and report back here." She held out her hand, and the inhibitor collar peeled itself of Transit's neck. "And all powers will be necessary."  
Five minutes later, they were back at the place where they had beaten the robot. Ashcan glanced up and felt his jaw drop- the arch he had toppled to destroy it was back, restored as if it had never fallen. He jerked aside as Jeffrey materialized next to him.  
  
"Transit here- whoa, is it back?"  
  
"Yes. A minor demonstration of my powers." Selene smiled. She was in her Black Queen garb. "Come. This way."  
  
"What're we doing?" Jeffrey asked, materializing next to her.  
  
"Stop showing off your teleportation powers. You're not that good, yet- suppose you materialize inside a wall?" He quailed under her glare.  
  
"I'm sorry, Selene, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Enough. We're going on our first mission."  
  
"Where?" Ashcan asked. She had been dropping hints about it, but she had never told them anything concrete.  
  
"The Savage Land."  
***  
  
The Shaw Industries helicopter cut through the crisp Antarctic air. Selene jostled Jeffrey.  
  
"Hurm?"  
  
"Wake up. Look out the window."  
  
"Are those mountains-"  
  
"Yes, the border." Selene cut him off. "But I want you to look below us. Note the glacier, as well as you can. You may have to repeat what you did in Alaska."  
  
His eyes bugged. "NO! I'm not going to murder anyone- anyone... else." He slumped miserably. "I didn't mean to..." he added weakly. Selene smiled.  
  
"You can't lie to a telepath, Jeffrey. You went to that house with the intention of slaughtering everyone inside, and you did a good job of it too. Didn't lose your head, either- you remembered to dunk each of them before sending them to join the others on the glacier. You can deceive yourself all you like, but you're an excellent murderer." She patted him on the back as tears trickled from his eyes.  
  
"You can't make me- if you try- I'll do to you- what I did- what I did to them." His eyes were blazing; he was a hairsbredth from invoking his teleportation power. Selene was taken aback, but only for a seond. Reaching into his mind, she began to calm his emotions.  
  
"Transit- don't fly off the handle. I was making an observation, that's-"  
  
"Don't." He was proving harder to manipulate than she first thought.  
  
"I wouldn't ask you to do that to a person. I don't train hitmen, after all." He visibly relaxed. "But we may face giant prehistoric monsters. If I ask you to kill a tyrannosaur to prevent it killing us, will you do so?"  
  
"I don't want to-"  
  
"But if it's our life or its, what will you do?" She put her hands on his shoulders and spoke sympathetically. "I know this is hard, but we have to make choices."  
  
"If it's not a person-"  
  
"Wonderful." Selene sat back and smiled, shaking Alex as they flew over the last peak. In all its green, the Savage Land erupted before them. "We're there."  
  
"Selene-"  
  
"Yes, Macon?"  
  
"- I can't see a site. You said you knew-"  
  
"I do. Put it in hover- it's at the base of the mountian."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Nowhere, yet." She shut her eyes as light blazed from her. Far below him, Jeffrey could see a small patch of stone bending and rippling. After a minute, she opened her eyes. "Done. Take us down, Macon."  
  
As the helicopter descended, Jeffrey looked down at Selene's instant landing pad. It was more than a hundred feet across, level as a plate. The skids of the helicopter crunched on the gravel as it landed. Selene got up, followed closely by her two students. "Don't bother keeping the engine warm, Macon, but don't fall asleep at the wheel."  
  
"What odds?"  
  
"Of leaving under fire? Small- but not nonexistant. Stay sharp." The three of them clambered out.  
  
"How do we get down?" Alex asked, glancing over the edge of the pad. "It's a big drop- two hundred feet, easy."  
  
"Jeffrey... see that clearing down there?"  
  
He grinned, apparently over his guilt attack. "Let's go." They disappeared in a blaze of light.  
  
They reappered in the steaming clearing. Selene wrinkled her nose- something large was rotting nearby. Flipping back the face of her watch, she checked her compass. "North by northwest should take us where we're going."  
  
"I can't teleport far through this."  
  
"Nobody's asking you to, Transit. Follow me." Selene took the lead, using her geomancy to rip obstacles out of her path. Alex jumped as she toppled a two-hundred-foot tree. "It's not far from here- we're looking for the villiage of the Tiger People, as they call themselves. Their symbol should be immediatly recognizable."  
  
"Are there tigers here?"  
  
"Yes- sabre-toothed." She disintegrated a boulder. "Really, is this a habitat or an obstacle course?"  
  
An hour later, Jeffrey glanced behind them. "We're kind of making a path..."  
  
"No, Transit, we're not there yet, but we should be within spitting distance of the village. I can sense people not far from here..." she shut her eyes. "There." They opened again. With a wave of her hand, she tore a massive tree up by the roots and tossed it aside. "Greenpeace wouldn't be happy, but they never come here. Something about facing death in the form of nature clashes with them."  
In front of them was a dilapidated-looking village. The gate was without a lintel, and the thin trunks that made up the wall were sagging. Most of them were encrusted with green plant life. Even without his incendiary powers, Ashcan felt he could've taken the wall down in twenty minutes.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes. Disgusting, isn't it- fate has not been kind to the Tiger People. Half of their council was wiped out by a renegade tyrannosaur, and the pterodactyls have been merciless- especally one by the name of Sauron. He and the Savage Land mutates settled by chance near this village. They're always stealing people for experiments. Not to mention that the Obsidian People are getting more agressive. If we had waited much longer, all we would've found here is a smouldering wreck. Oh, the Obsidian People are their traditional rivals, they live near a volcano and use obsidian weapons. High-tech, in this barbaric place." She beckoned. "Come."  
  
It was even worse inside. There were a few fires going, but not much food, and eveyone looked half-dead. The huts were delapidated, mouldering, and vermin were scuttling around the edges of them. But worst of all, a pall seemed to be hanging over the village, almost tangible in it's strength: the death of hope. Nobody here saw anything bright in the future. As if in reply to an unspoken question, Selene spoke up.  
  
"'Despair is for those who have seen the end beyond any doubt.'" She smiled at her students. "Tolkien. In a world where the strong survive, they don't have any future. Chance has picked on them too much." She closed her eyes, picking through the minds of those around here. "He's not here... farther... let's... ahh." Her alert gaze was back. "By the treeline. Despite his power, he is as despairing as the rest- obviously. He has no idea of his own strength. And of this lowly village, he is the lowest, bar none."  
  
"Unpopular?"  
  
"You could say that." She led them out through a gap in the wall, opposite to the gate. "You'll see why for yourselves. He should be coming into sight... now."  
  
As if on cue, their target stepped into view. Six foot nine and a wall of solid muscle, he would've easily ranked "most powerful" in that dismal village even if not for his obvious mutation. He had four arms.  
  
"Koh-i-noor!" Selene called . He stopped and turned towards her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Speaks good English." Alex noted.  
  
*Most of them do.* Selene suppled mentally. Out loud, she said: "Do you wish to leave?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To see the..." she gestured "...greater world. To see what lies beyond the mountains. You are both a danger and in danger, Koh- you know of what I speak."  
  
"Why would you... offer me this?"  
  
"Because I help people like you- and I have heard that the end is rapidly approaching your people. It would be a shame to have your talents perish with them."  
  
"Why should I trust you? How do I know you're not an... impostor?"  
  
She turned to Alex and Jeffrey. "Am I lying- no, I can see you're not convinced. Let me show you one of my talents." With the skill born of millennia of practice, she forged a mindlink between. Into his head flooded her memories, her training sessions with the other two, and above all, her pitch for her school. After a few seconds of the intese mental experience, he fell back, gasping from brain fatigue. "You've seen my mind. Now do you believe me?"  
  
"I believe you." He said at last. "I must speak with... the others. My people need me."  
  
Selene cursed in Latin and set her face as she and her students followed him back to the village.  
  
Inside, things had gotten even worse. As long as they stuck by Koh, the aura of dispair was mingled with one of disgust. To someone as mentally sensitive as Selene, the combination of emotions induced fairly strong nausea. However impressive the giant, it was pretty obvious that his own tribe didn't like him.  
  
"Selene? You're looking sorta- green." Alex said as they approached the village center.  
  
"I'm fine, Ashcan. The air of distain- it's almost tangible. This is what I get for being psychic."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm searching their minds now- hang on... ah! I have it. Does he look familiar to you?"  
  
"Noooo...." Alex and Jeffrey chorused.  
  
"I forgot, we havn't had a class on the savage land mutates. Short version- one of them is called Barbarus, he has four arms, and is superstrong and super-tough. Famously vicous.This barbarian is evidently his son."  
  
"And the problem is..."  
  
"Apparently Barbarus dispoiled his mother. Rather violently. Primitive peoples are given to that, and Barbarus is strong enough to exert his will- as it were- on anyone he choses. As a result, he is virtually a walking manifestation of this tribe's collapse. It's not his fault who his father was, of course, but to a proud people, it's very hard not to hold against him. That situation is made worse by the knowledge that if any of them survive, it will be him. They are loathe to have him among them, but from what I can glean from their minds, they're not keen on letting him go, either."  
  
Koh was speaking to three old people (evidently the leaders) rapidly in a local dialect. Selene, plucking the throughts from their brains as fast as they formed, was giving color commentary to her students in English. "They're saying they need him... he's saying they don't... they're disagreeing.... ohh, he's sticking it to them. Appropriate, given the shoddy treatment he's gotten from them his whole life."  
  
One of the three, an old man, got up and walked over to them and began to chatter at them in his language.  
  
"He's proposing a trade. He says that if we give the tribe a gift of sufficent worth, we can have him, with their blessing." She turned to Alex and Jeffrey. "Now, what's to stop us from just taking him? He doesn't like this place-no sane person does- and he doesn't feel any loyalty towards them, given how little respect he gets."  
  
"Still, it wouldn't be right to just leave them hanging..." Jeffrey began.  
  
"Hanging? They're already hanging, Transit- all they have is a few proverbial seconds before they die. But still, formalities must be observed." She smiled and raised her hands, illuminating herself as her power activated. For a second, nothing happened.  
  
There was a grinding crunch. The rotting fence slid apart and fell as the ground reared up under it. Higher and higher the dirt climbed, finally stopping off at ten feet high and sharpening off. As a final move, Selene marblized it, forming a wall four feet thick, ten feet high, and smooth as glass. She smiled and tuned to the old man. "Is that a sufficent gift?" Her smile grew broader. "I take you slack-jawed amazement to mean 'yes.' It's been a pleasure doing business with you." She turned to Koh. "Do you still wish to come?"  
  
He was staring at her. "Did... you...?"  
  
"Yes, that was me. Do you wish to be part of my organization or not?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Transit, can you picture the helicopter?" Jeffrey nodded. "Then let's go home."  
***  
  
Selene and her three students stepped out of the helicopter into the Brazilian night. Selene and Koh were looking rather fried- she had been giving him a telepathic crash course on the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. She wasn't sure he had it all yet, but she had fried enough brain cells for one day. As Macon walked away, Selene called the students together.  
  
"I... uhhhh... my apologies. I'm tired." She shook her head to clear it. "We need to settle some thing here. First, we need a 'normal' name for Koh. Second, we need a codename. He will be given a uniform and suchlike tomorrow. It's Sunday, so I there's no training."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Jeffrey! Don't you like training?"  
  
"Sure. It's a blast."  
  
"Normal name?"  
  
"Ned?" Jeffrey suggested.  
  
"'And Harry Potter and all his little friends...'" Alex began in his best Ned Flanders voice. A look from Selene shut him up. "Sorry. Ummm... Nate? Ian?""  
  
"No and no."  
  
"He comes from the Savage Land- Stephen?"  
  
"Good. Stephen Noor- sounds nondescript-ethnic enough to fly. Codename."  
  
"Ummm... Forearm's been used."  
  
"Yes, and he died rather nastily. A lady from the Serpant Society snapped his neck, as I recall." She pursed her lips. "It needs to sound vicious- I have it. Bastard."  
  
"How do you like it, Koh?"  
  
"Must I have false names?"  
  
"Yes." Selene said sharply. "It's a tradition, and you wished to be part of this, correct? Besides, you'll have to blend in- at least to a degree- with the outside world. They'll call you Stephen- which will probably degenerate into 'Steve'- when you're out of costume, and Bastard when you're in it."  
  
"I must have three false names now?"  
  
"No." She put her face in her hand in exasperation. "'Steve' is a contraction of 'Stephen', one of your two false names. It's just the shorter version, like Koh is for your real name."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She glanced at her watch. "Two-thirty already. Your teammates are Jeffrey- the shorter one- when he's out of costume, Transit when he's in. The other one is Alex when he's out, Ashcan when he's in. You'll be sharing a dorm with them- the rooms are gauged for three each- so they can show you where you'll be sleeping tonight. Tomorrow we'll arrange for some regular clothes for you." She visibly stifled a yawn. "That's all. Class dismissed." 


	3. Getting Wrecked

A/N: All disclaimers are in Ch. 1  
  
"No, Steve, contrary to what Homer Simpson says, pants are not a suggestion." Alex was gazing over the back of the couch in the common room of the Hellions' dorm building. Selene had called it the "smoking room," but since none of them smoked, they called it "the place with the TV and stereo."  
  
"Hey, Alex, is it safe to look?" Jeffrey asked absently. His attention was more focused on the TV in front of them.  
  
"Yeh. He just has them on backwards. Take them off, turn them around so the zipper- the little interlocking metal thingies- are in front. NO, NOT HERE. Go change in the room, for chrissake." Alex turned his attention back to the screen. "Selene said she climatized him, but I don't think he'd fool a retard."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About being from this century."  
  
"Mfff." Jeffrey grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Where'd he get the clothes? I thought Selene was gonna buy him some today."  
  
"Macon's, I think."  
  
Outside the door, they heard high heels clicking towards them. Selene strode through the door, dressed in black, looking like evil-as-power- businesswoman. "Hello, boys. Where is Stephen?"  
  
"Changing. He had his pants on back- URGGH!" The popcorn bowl went flying as the couch came to life, half-swallowing both of them.  
  
"I greeted you, politely. Is it so much to ask that you do the same for me?" Selene had a sugary-sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Hello, Selene." They both supplied. The couch snapped back with a POP.  
  
"Ow." Jeffrey rubbed his ribs, but Selene didn't appear to notice.  
  
"I will collect our neanderthal friend, and then Macon will fly us to Florida." She turned away, but Alex stopped her at the door.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Clothes are required for him, and since I don't trust you two alone, you're coming shopping with us."  
  
Alex looked shocked. "Why? What about Cole, Macon-"  
  
"Cole and Reese have to speak with Shaw Industries about their. modifications. Reese has been having malfunctions lately, so he and Cole are going to be consulting with the engineers in Florida about the problem. Macon will be going with them, as well as flying the jet." She turned sharply and stalked away in the direction of their dorm room.  
  
"How's she going to hide." Jeffrey mimed Steve's extra set of arms.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe use her mind powers and make nobody see 'em." Alex cracked his neck. "Ouch. She really likes to use her matter-changing powers, dosn't she."  
  
"She does." Jeffrey agreed. "Wonder why I couldn't just teleport us there?"  
  
*Because the odds are even that you would drop bits of us halfway, Transit.* Selene's voice said in their heads. *You are not as good as you think yourself. And don't bother to mention your Alaska to Westchester feat, that was one person.*  
  
Jeffrey closed his mouth with a snap.  
  
***  
  
The Shaw Industries learjet was making excellent time, getting through to Florida in under five hours. Steve had a hologram projecter that set up the image of a huge fat kid, because he had his second set of arms crossed over his stomach.  
  
As they entered one of the larger shopping malls, Selene sighed contentedly. She didn't feel at home, but what appealed to her vanity appealed to her, and everywhere around, shops were in the business of that appeal.  
  
"Man, this sucks." Alex said as Selene studied a shop window intently. "I hate getting dragged along shopping." He glanced at his friend. "Hey, Jeffrey, man, what's up?"  
  
"It's. big. I've never been anywhere like this."  
  
"Everyone's been stuck in a mall."  
  
"Not me. Alaska, remember?"  
  
"Yeah. The big cold nothin' state." His gaze wandered over to a pizza establishment. "Wonder what a rich guy like Bogan was doing there- he could afford to get out."  
  
"What was he doing?" Jeffrey shuddered a little. "You don't want to know."  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"C'mon, scared?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of him."  
  
"What can he do, now?"  
  
"Plenty." Jeffrey gave Alex a glare. "Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
*STOP PRYING.* Selene's voice erupted in their heads. *Unless you want dear Jeffrey to invite you to his home- or, rather, the glacier outside of it.*  
  
"I wouldn't do that-" Jeffrey began, but Selene cut him off.  
  
"Here we are. End of discussion."  
  
"This is a mall, correct?" Steve asked as they trolled the racks. Or, rather, Selene trolled the racks and they followed.  
  
"Correct." Alex was following poking some jackets. "What're these made of, wallpaper?"  
  
"Skylight. glass. window. register." Steve was taking mental note of everything he saw, muttering to himself as the tried to match it with the data Selene had given him.  
  
"Isn't it kind of hot in here?" Jeffrey asked. "Maybe they should turn the AC up."  
  
"High seventies, low eighties- not real hot."  
  
"It's hot."  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
There was a clatter of plastic as Selene returned with a large number of hangars. "Living in Alaska will do that to you, I'm afraid. Steve, these will fit you. Do either of you two need anything?" She shut her eyes. "You do. Jeffrey, get yourself some more shirts, the ones you have are worn to rags. Alex, go get some more socks and underwear- you havn't bought any new in over a year." She gave them a glare. "Hurry."  
  
"Oh, sure, she can take as long as she wants, but we have to move at- " Alex groused as he grabbed a bag of socks.  
  
"I'm not saying anything against her. She got the charges against me dropped." Jeffrey replied. "Here. This and this and."  
  
Soon, Selene was at the register with her black credit card. The clerk looked at the clothes, then at Steve.  
  
"Are you sure these'll fit?"  
  
"Positive." Selene replied absently.  
  
"Really? I mean, I've seen some. large people, and these aren't even in-" her voice failed as Selene fixed her with a death glare. Leaning over the counter, she fixed the woman with her eyes.  
  
"My judgement is perfectly sound. Charge the clothes and do not speak any more if you value your life."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The clerk squeaked.  
  
"Well, I'd call that trip a success, wouldn't you?" Selene said with a smile once they were back on the main concourse. "I am hungry. There's no haute cuisine here- far from it- but the basics of nutrition may yet be filled. To Pizza Hut."  
  
***  
  
"Well, that was expenive, unhealthy, and altogther gratuitous." Selene said as she pitched her tray. "Children these days."  
  
"You had eight slices." Alex commented.  
  
"Just because it's not good for you doesn't mean that people- even ones who should know better- don't engage in it. Look at sex." She turned to Steve. "And you would be advised to get better motor control with just your top two hands. I know you've never been without the bottom set before, but you have to adapt here. Twice your other hands almost pierced the hologram- that would've taken quite a bit of explaining." She motioned to the two of them. "Alex, pick up the bags." She snapped her cell phone open. "Hello?. Ah, Macon. Perfect timing. I was just going to call you. good. Goodbye." She shut it again. "We are going now."  
  
As the four of them made their way towards the door, a pair of eyes watched them. They had come from a young man named Arthur Swift.  
  
"A-4 to D-7, come in."  
  
"D-7 here."  
  
"Whatdaya got?"  
  
"Muties, at least two. Get that psi over here and retrieve the images." D-7 felt a tingling in his brain.  
  
"Holy. you have just hit the mother lode, my man." A-4 sounded awed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Three muties, one I'm not sure of. One of them's. Jesus Christ! Selene! She's a heavy hitter."  
  
"We can take her." D-7 said.  
  
"No, we can't. She's not just a mutie- she's got magic comin' out the wazoo. We need help. Professional help." A-4 replied.  
  
***  
  
"I don't like this, Wrecker." Piledriver said. "My nephew's a mutant. Whudda we got against 'em?"  
  
"Keep it down, Piledriver." Wrecker said irritably. "We don't got anything against mutants, ya know that."  
  
"So why're we huntin-"  
  
"CUZ we're paid to!" Wrecker cut him off irratably. "Sure, your nephew's a mutant. So's my uncle. When they start footin' the bills, then we can worry 'bout mutants, OK? 'Till then, we knock heads when it makes us some dough, okay?"  
  
"Hey, idiots, the plan-" Wrecker and Piledriver turned on him.  
  
"Who're you callin' an idiot, Mistuh Franklin?"  
  
" 'Mistuh Franklin.'" Thunderball mocked. "Hick. Seriously, after that guy with the portal hands got us here, I wanted to know what we were gonna do."  
  
"I wanna knock over the temples, maybe see if there's some dough." Piledriver put in.  
  
"We heard you the first three times, and the answer is still no." Thunderball said irritably. "They're supposed to be comin' in soon, and we need to know how to handle 'em."  
  
"What can they do?" Bulldozer asked.  
  
"Jesus, don't you guys listen? One's Jeffrey Garrett, you know the kid who killed those seven people? On the news?" Thunderball ticked them off on his fingers. "One's got four arms, and they think he's super-strong as well- he shouldn't be too tough. The broad's Selene- dunno what her power is, but she's got magic like nothin' you ever saw. She's got mind powers, can suck away your life with a touch, and can control inanimte matter. Dangerous lady. The last one- they don't think he's a mutant at all, but we're supposed to bring him in just to be on the safe side."  
  
"How're we supposedta bring 'em in?" Piledriver asked.  
  
"Alive, and in more or less on piece."  
  
"Hey! T-Ball, Driver- get ready. I see 'em now." Bulldozer shouted. The four men got back under cover of the jungle.  
  
"Hey, Franklin, you sure these gizmos'll work?" Wrecker muttered to Thunderball.  
  
"I've field-tested them every way I can. They should block us long enough to get the drop on her. As long as we take her out, we should be cool."  
  
"And what if we don't?"  
  
"Then we're screwed, Garthwaite."  
  
"So you're saying your doohickies ain't up to the task-"  
  
"I'm saying that if you do your job half as well as I did mine, we aren't having any trouble."  
  
"I'll get you for that, Franklin," Wrecker snarled as the whine of jets filled their ears "but I got an idea."  
  
The airplane slowed to a halt, and Jeffrey, Alex, Steve, and Selene stepped off.  
  
"All our birdies in a the cage. Now, ta make sure they don't get any bright ideas about leavin'." Wrecker pulled his hand back, then slung the crowbar forward like a throwing knife.  
  
Halfway between the Wrecker and the airplane, lightning burst out of it. Selene, reacting with superhuman speed, had attempted to disintegrate it with her powers. Unfortunatly, the vessel of Karnilla's magic was not so easily destroyed- Selene reeled from the feedback.  
  
The Wrecker's bar shot through the Learjet like a bullet. Given the his position, it went sailing into the nosecone, shredded it's way through through the entire body of the plane, and tore one of the tailfins off as it shot out the other side. Then, curving backwards, it ripped open the skin of the airplane as it returned to the Wrecker's hand.  
  
"Holy-" In the traditional blaze of red light, Jeffrey vanished.  
  
"SELENE!" Alex was at her side, but she was out of it. "Who the hell. oh." He looked up to see the four men standing there.  
  
"That's right, kid, it's the Wrecking Crew." Wrecker said. "We've been hired to haul you and your mutie friends in- don't fight an' you won't get hurt- much."  
  
Alex's breathing had accelerated. He didn't know what the hell to do, but thanks to Selene's training, his hands weren't glowing. He was subconsiously restraining his power. He stepped back and looked at Steve. "What do you-"  
  
Steve replied by turning and running.  
  
"Get back here, you-" Thunderball shouted, hurling his wrecking ball after him.  
  
Without a thought, Alex extended his right hand, spraying the air with his incineration ray. The jungle to his left erupted in flames as the wrecking ball was knocked off-course, a large portion of it's mass disintegrated.  
  
"What the-" Thunderball began. Alex spun to see Bulldozer bearing down on him. With a yell, Alex lashed out again, blasting Bulldozer's helmet off. Faster than Alex could react, Bulldozer sprang, about to pulp him with his head.  
  
There was a crash. Bulldozer came to a virtual stop in midair as a ball of metal slammed into him with unimaginable speed. At the same instant, there was a blaze of red light, and Alex disappeared. An empty set of jeans and a flannel shirt crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Whoa- what- damn. Lifesaver, Jeff. rey." his speech slowed down as comprehension dawned. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES, YOU PERV?"  
  
Jeffrey, too buisy watching the Wrecking Crew from the roof of the building they were on top of, hadn't noticed Alex's predicament. "What- oh, jeez- sorry- I wan't thinking-"  
  
"Just get me my-" the rest of Alex's statement was lost as he disappeared in a blaze of red light. Another flash, and Steve was on top of the building. Jeffrey was relived to see that the Savage Land native had retained his garments.  
  
"Steve, turn off the hologram."  
  
"Who are those people?" The holgram wavered and vanished.  
  
"I think they're-" Jeffrey was interrupted by teleporting them to another roof. The Wrecker's crowbar crashed through the building where they had been a second ago. "-the Wrecking Crew. I dunno why they're attacking us."  
  
"We'll have to kill them." Steve said flatly. "Before they do."  
  
"Let's not get extreme-" Jeffrey started, voice faltering a little.  
  
"Why not?" Steve seemed genuinely surprised. "Selene told me that you were killer."  
  
"It wasn't like that." Jeffrey started, then gave up. "Quick thinking, hitting Bulldozer with the crumped-up stableizer. Got any more?"  
  
"Airplane pieces?"  
  
"No. Quick thoughts."  
  
"Where did you send Alex?"  
  
"Dorm room."  
  
"I'm going to go beat them up." Steve lept off the building, landing hard enough to make the ground shake. Jeffrey's eyes flared and Steve appeared next to him. "What are you-"  
  
"You can't fight them alone! They're as strong as a god. We need a plan- crap!" The two of them blazed and vanished as the building crumbled under them.  
  
"I wish they'd just stay still." Piledriver groused as he saw the burst of red light.  
  
"What kind of plan?"  
  
"We need Selene." Jeffrey's mind was racing, but that was all he could come up with.  
  
"They were handcuffing her when you teleported me."  
  
"That's OK, she can just warp the handcuffs off." The two of them disappeared.  
  
Alex was just fastening the belt of his uniform when they materialized. "Hey, Jeffrey, Steve, what are we going to do?"  
  
"We have to wake up Selene." Jeffrey said. "She'll know what to do, maybe get Cole or Macon too."  
  
"If Selene can't beat them-" Alex bagan.  
  
"Fine, Einstein, come up with something better." Jeffrey cut him off.  
  
"OK, what's the plan?"  
  
"I'm going to try and save Selene." Jeffrey said. "I move faster by myself- you two better hide until we get back."  
  
"I refuse!" Steve burst out. "I've hidden far too often- we must destroy them if we want to be safe!" Jeffrey and Alex suddenly found themselves wrenched into the air by two of his arms. "I'm not surprised this place was attacked. The first thing you do is run."  
  
"Steve-put us-" Alex's hands began to glow. Steve dropped them both. "You're right, kinda- but the Wrecking Crew isn't what we're prepared to fight."  
  
"I don't care." Steve said bluntly. "If we are to fulfill Selene's faith, we fight."  
  
Jeffrey covered half of his face in exasperation. "Fine. Fine. Draw the Wrecking Crew out, wherever you can, and get them away from Selene and the plane."  
  
"OK. Can you just teleport them to Alaska and-" Alex shut up when Jeffrey shot him a look. "-never mind."  
  
"Right. Distract them and I'll get Selene." Jeffrey vanished in his teleportation burst.  
  
"Shall we-" Alex started, but Steve was already out the door. "Never mind."  
  
***  
  
In his customary burst, Jeffrey appeared on top of the wreckage of the plane. Only Bulldozer was still there, standing guard over the still- unconscious Selene. The others were obviously trolling the city- he could see the wreckage of the buildings he had been on.  
  
But what to do about Bulldozer? Teleport him, obviously, but where? He was the fastest of the Crew- anywhere in Nova Roma, and he could be back in record time. Pausing for a second, he disappeared again, reappearing inside the passenger compartment of the Learjet.  
  
It looked like it had been hit by a storm. Though the bulkhead had blocked Bulldozer from seeing the flash of his teleportation, he didn't know long he could dodge around. He could just teleport Selene to him- but then what? Hurrying down the swath of destruction, he entered the smashed cockpit.  
  
He nearly lost his lunch. Lying on the ground in two pieces was Macon, his intestines unravelled between his upper and lower halves. There wasn't as much blood as would be expected from bisecting a human, but that was cold comfort to Jeffrey. He gave a cry of disgust.  
  
"Wha-" Jeffrey mentally cursed himself as Bulldozer's voice spoke. Trying to keep his reeling stomach steady, he looked again. Macon was in two pieces, and Cole was lying over the instrument panel, blackened and bloody. It looked like he had been caught by the plane's electrical system when it shorted out. Which left only.  
  
"Reese." Jeffrey hissed in his ear. He could hear slow, crunching footsteps as Bulldozer approached. "C'mon, wake up, I need your help. wake up!" He grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him violently. Finally, one bionic eye opened.  
  
"Wha- what hit me?"  
  
"The Wrecker, I think- C'mon, I need help waking up Selene, and Bulldozer's going to be here in about ten seconds." There was a thump inside the plane. "I need your help!"  
  
"Hey!" Bulldozer bellowed and charged, lowering his head despite his lack of a helmet. Jeffrey had been so intent on Reese, however, that he didn't hear him until he was about three feet behind him. Looking intently he saw- Bulldozer bearing down on him reflected in his teacher's eye.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" Completely unprepared, Jeffrey's eyes blazed yet again. The blow never came.  
  
"Easy, kid, stop trying to break my shoulders." Reese said. "You got him- I think. Where'd you send him?"  
  
Jeffrey took a breath. His heart was going at what felt like a thousand beats a second. "I got him?"  
  
"Yeah, I said that. Where'd you send him?"  
  
"I. don't. remember. What if I. killed him?"  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Reese asked acidly.  
  
"But what if I did?" Jeffrey was getting a crazed look in his eyes. "I'm not going to be hunted again, I don't want Bogan back, Reese, you have to help me-"  
  
"Easy, kid, you got him, but we got bigger fish to fry." Reese was trying to make his tone as paternal as possible, but Jeffrey kept right on babbling.  
  
"-suppose Bogan finds out, I did it for the right reasons, please Reese-" Not sure what else to do, the cyborg pulled back his fist and floored him. Jeffrey's head hit the bulkhead with a thunk.  
  
"Snap out of it, kid! We have three, perhaps all four, of the Wrecking Crew running around here. You said help Selene, right? So let's help her!"  
  
"That hurt." Jeffrey felt his jaw and wiped the blood of his mouth. ".Sorry." He added. I kinda lost it."  
  
Reese snorted. "Damn straight."  
  
The two of them quickly got out to Selene. Reese started shaking her, murmuring profanities. "Dammit, she's really out of it. There has to be- forget this." Taking off one of his gloves, he pried a wire out of his hand and carefully disconnected it, leaving the sputtering end hanging. "There. If this don't wake her up, nothing will." He said as he carefully rolled her over, looking for a good place to apply the shock. "I'm just surprised the rest of the Crew havn't found us yet."  
  
"Ale- er. Ashcan and Bastard are fighting them."  
  
"Why the hell? They're no match for the Crew."  
  
"They might be. Alex stood up to the Hulk, and Bastard is really, really strong."  
  
"The Hulk is a retard, kid. The Crew ain't bright themselves, but they've worked together for a long-ass time. And come to think of it, Thunderball is a nuclear physicist." He touched the wire to her elbow. Selene gasped. "Hot damn, we got her!" She moved a little, and Reese rolled her over. "Sorry about that, Selene, but we have. oh, crap."  
  
"What?" Jeffrey looked at her. She was staring up at them, but not focusing. It was almost like she was asleep with her eyes open.  
  
"She's catatonic, I think, or almost. She's consious, but her brain's short-circuted. We need to snap her out of this." He started shaking her. "Come on, Selene, people to drain! Fresh blood!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeffrey asked. He was trying desperatly to think of something that had gotten a rise out of his mother.  
  
"I'll explain later." Reese replied. "Selene, magic, the Clu- er. Hellions are being threatened."  
  
Jeffrey leaned over. "Hey, Selene, is that a wrinkle? And I think I see a few new grey hairs."  
  
Reese whistled. "If that works, you are not going to live to talk about it."  
  
"It was all I could think of- REESE!" The remains of Thunderball's wrecking ball had caught the cyborg in the chest, sending him flying.  
  
"So!" Wrecker's voice came. "'Doze was right. Here's our damned little teleporter- we just trashed your friends- will you save everyone a whole lotta hassle and give up already? I don't wanna-" he was cut off by a bellow from Thunderball.  
  
The physicist was clutching his back, from which smoke was pouring. Ashcan was leaning against the wall of a building behind him, uniform torn and bloody, with Bastard close behind him. Bastard's lower left arm was hanging at a nasty angle and he was obviously in pain, but he wasn't quite beaten. Unable to think of any other options, Jeffrey teleported himself next to his friends to face the Wrecking Crew.  
  
"What do we do now, oh fearless leader?" Ashcan asked drily.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where's the cyborgs?"  
  
"Cole and Macon are dead, and I think Reese is too."  
  
Ashcan let fly another beam, which the Wrecker blocked with his bar. Thunderball said something to the other members of the Crew, who nodded. Not wasting any time, all four of them charged.  
  
Ashcan opened up, but it wasn't enough. Even if he managed to get the Wrecker past his bar and kill him, the villan had so much forward momentum he could've punched through a mountian. Jeffrey, too panicked to teleport, did the only thing a human could do: braced for impact.  
  
It never came. With a roar, the street tore itself up under the crew, pulling them back along waves of rubble. In front of the building stood Selene, radiating so much power that she was impossible to look at. She was hurling them about like ping-pong balls in a gale, smashing them into the ground at impossible speeds, and enveloping them in earth. They were breaking out, of course, but you could see them straining as the long chase began to take it's toll. Thunderball, however, was struggling with something on his wrist. As he was hurled by a hand of stone, Jeffrey heard him call out. "NOW, GODDAMNIT!"  
  
A portal shimmered into existance. Thunderball lept through it, followed closely by the Wrecker. A stone wall rose from the earth, but not quickly enough to stop Bulldozer- the third member sailed headlong through. Piledriver was last, charging towards the portal- but him, Selene was ready for. As his feet fell into the ground as though it were a liquid, Selene's voice spoke in Ashcan's head. *Start firing into the portal.* Alex complied, firing a hail of beams as Piledriver was swept helplessly away from his escape route.  
  
Suddenly, the portal imploded. It didn't just flick out, like it was supposed to-it blew up. Brilliant orange light blasted out of it as it's inner part was torn to shreds. With a final, ear popping FWUMP, it collapsed.  
  
In the ruined Nova Roma street, Selene took stock of the situation. Millions in property damage, her students mangled, her cyborg assitants in bad need of rebuilding, and possible scarring on the time/space continuum where the portal had force-imploded. Though she would never tell him this, Selene was fairly sure that Ashcan had maimed or killed the U-Man generating it. On the plus side, her new, green students had sucessfully plotted against a surprise attack from the Wrecking Crew. She smiled, and put Piledriver to sleep with a thought. She would have answers, later. but right now, she just felt good. 


End file.
